The Innocent Story of Two Lovers
by lilianyas
Summary: Bella our naive and clumsy young girl and our picture perfect boy Edward, will grow up together, face challenges such as break ups, divorces, reunions. But so will our other twilight characters. EXB, BXRiley, AXJ, Rose X Em Edw X Tan
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

The Innocent story of two lovers

Another day as me...

Hello, my name is Isabella or Bella Swan aka The Freak. I'm 9 ½ years old and I don't really like to talk. That's why Tanya and her "Posy" always make fun of me. I live in the sunless city of Forks, Washington. I live with my father, Charlie, and my stepmother Sue and her kids. Lea or the Tweet is one of Tanya's followers, my younger stepbrother, Seth, is awesome! But he's a 1st grader and we(lea and myself) are 4th graders. Anyways, my father Charlie works for the FBI, but keeps his public job as Chief of police here at Forks. We live in a HUGE mansion. We kids, have our own floor! But since my father had me first, then got married to Sue, I choose first. I got the the biggest floor, it had an extension to a little downstairs room. That room was secret. Only my dad knew about it. We also have our own cook and cleaning staff! I only have one real Best friend, her name is Alice Brandon. She sweet and amazing. I still don't understand why she choose me before Tanya. We are so different but at the same time almost alike! She loves to shop, I don't mind it, but she goes crazy! We've been friends since we were born! We laid side to side at the hospital as the nurses did test and what not. Our parents were so happy that they befriended each other. Although Mrs. Brandon still doesn't forgive my mother. Renee... She left me at the age of 2, because she fell in love with a truck driver who now plays for a minor league. Phil is a good guy, but he took my mother away from me, he plays baseball. I still cant believe she left us of a dru-

"Bella! Your going to be late for school! Hurry up or I'll drag you out! You too Lea!" Sue yelled.

"One second, Sue!" I yelled, I don't like calling her mom, cause she isn't.

I got downstairs and grabbed the pop tarts in the pouch.

"Bella, honey there are some hot one's in the toaster." Sue told me.

I looked up and said, "You should know by now, I don't like my pop tarts hot, Sue." I was angry, she knew this, because every single day I told her the same things over and over again.

She looked like she was about to cry, when Lea came in, she greeted her.

I was dressed in a blue strap dress, with a small white sweater. Alice told me that the day we got back from spring break we would get all "Dolled" up, because something Big was gonna happen. Alice says she's Physic and she can't "see" the future. I kinda believe her she is a bit strange sometime.

Our front door opened up and Alice walked in. No one was surprised, Alise did this all the time.

"Hey!" She said as she spotted me and ran towards me.

I was scared, even though Alice is much smaller then I am she was strong as a bull.

She squished me so tightly I had trouble breathing.

"Hey, how are you Alice? Did you have a good time with your cousin Cynthia?" I asked as soon as she let go of me and had my backpack in hand and towing me towards the door, then to her car, where Mrs. Brandon was waiting.

"It was great! She told me there this cute guy she likes! And she gave me some of her make up! I'm going to put some on you and me in the car!" She squealed.

NO!

I was about to protest when Mrs. Brandon said, "Good Morning Bella."

"Good Morning Mrs. Brandon."

She opened the door and we climbed in. As soon as I was seating down, Alice was working on my face.

"Girls, did you hear about the new family that moved to Forks? They have kids your age, isn't that wonderful?" Mrs. Brandon said.

"No we didn'-" Alice glared at me and she said.

"Yeah, we knew."

Alice finished putting on lip gloss on her tiny mouth, when her mom open our door.

She managed to put pale blue simmer like eye shadow and lip gloss on me.

She was wearing a silver dress with small heals, her make up was silver simmer eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss.

Everyone at Forks knows that I am clumsy and I blush sooooo much.

We were seating down at our tables when the bell rang.

"Good Morning Class." Mrs. Taylor said.

"Good Morning Mrs. Taylor." The whole class echoed.

"Please get out your reading time log and put it on your desk." Mrs. Taylor asked.

I had mine on my desk in less then 1 min and looked around the room and saw that Alice had hers, but other people were going to get in trouble.

Knock knock

There was pause of silence and then Mrs. Taylor open the door and said something to whoever was behind the door,

"Class, it looks like we have a few new students. Please all of you welcome the Cullen's and Hale's." She said in a high unusual voice.

Nervous? Maybe, but why...

She moved and the most beautiful man walked inside, then 4 kids walked in and behind them a women.

"Introduce yourself, kids." Said the beautiful man.

I'm Emmett Cullen." Said the tall, brown short curly hair, hazel eyed boy.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." Said the honey blond, straight haired, skinny, blue eyed girl.

"I'm Jasper Hale." Said the tall, honey blood wavy haired, blue eyed boy.

"I'm Edward Cullen." Said the tall cooper colored, messy haired, green eyed boy.

"And We are Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen Hale. Nice to meet you. We have to go now. Bye." They said and closed the door.

"Well, you guys need to choose any open seats, okay?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"Yeah." They said.

Our class was to be seated in a girl-boy style, so Alice and I couldn't seat together, but she was across from me, cause our tables were in a square box shape.

Edward and Jasper looked at Tanya's table that had one open seat and our table that had enough for both of them. They walked to our table and Edward sat down next to me, while Jasper sat next to Alice.

Emmett and Rosalie to the table by Angela and Ben, they sat together.

Tanya looked unwanted and then glared at me.

"Okay Class, today we are going to learn..."

In a whisper Edward said, "Hi, I'm Edward."

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. But Peo-, I mean my friends call me Bella." I said while I blushed and looked down, his eyes were so intense. I was about to say people called me Bella, but that was a lie, people called me Freak.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Your name suites such a beautiful girl." He said and picked up my hand and tenderly kissed it,that made me blush like crazy.

He turned his attention to our teacher and I was shocked and I looked across the table and saw Alice staring into space, flushed cheeks. She liked Jasper. And I think I liked Edward too, as a friend. I think...

Alice and I were currently in the front of the Lunch line, when Tanya and posy cut us. We didn't say anything, because it was their daily routine.

I was shocked when a cold hand grabbed mine and both Alice and I were taken to the front of the line.

I looked to see who was playing with me, Edward. He was smiling at...me? Why?

"Come one Bella, why are you all quite?" Edward asked in the most honey like voice.

"What would you expect? After all you're talking to The Freak and the Cuckoo head." Tanya sneered and glared at me. The I saw why she was glaring. Edward was holding my hand. Holy molly!

"Excuse me?" Edward asked a bit mad.

"You don't have to ruin your reputation, by hanging around this creatures. We could go and get Pizza later?" Tanya asked.

"I'm sorry Tanyee, but I already said No thank you. Plus, Bella and Alice are fantastic people and even better friends, excuse us." He said, grabbed one tray while Jasper grabbed another and filled it with food, and led us to a table in the far corner, where their other siblings were sitting.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, but call me Rose. And this is Emmett, call him goof ball." Rose said.

"Hi, Bella." I said.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Alice said with a small voice. Wow. She's never quite.

"Well, how long have you guys lived here?" Jasper asked.

"All our lives, we became friends the day we were born. Well I was born on September 13, while Alice was born September 14." I said.

"Wow that's so cool. We're pairs of twins." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that."I said.

Emmett's laugh shook the table. The cafeteria went quite and then a voice said, "Wait till James get back tomorrow." Victoria.

We chatted about our interests, hobbies, favorite movies, etc. We all went back to class and did more work. Ar.

The bell rang and it signaled for us to go home.

"Bye Bella." Edward said.

"Bye." I replied. Still thinking about how he didn't let go of my hand all during lunch.

"Bye Bella." The other Cullen's yelled as Alice pulled me towards the door.

We waited for Mrs. Brandon's Car. When she got here we jumped in and her mom as always had a snack waiting for us.

"Good day girls?" She asked.

"Yeah, we met the Cullen's and Hale's twins." Alice gushed.

"That's fantastic!" Mrs. Brandon replied.

The ride home was talk about the Cullen's and Hale's.

"Your house or mine." I asked Alice.

"Mine, I got a new poster! I just have to show you!" Alice gushed.

We lived across each other, so it was easy to go over each others house.

"Come on!" Alice ran up her stairs and put on her TV.

"Bella lets DANCE!" She yelled and ran to her Ipod and it started to play.

_You come from here_ _I come from there_ _You rock out in your room_ _I rock a world premiere_ _We're more alike than_ _Anybody could ever tell_ _(Ever tell)_ _Friday, we're cool_ _Monday, we're freaks_ _Sometimes we rule_ _Sometimes we can't even speak_ _But we can get up and_ _Let loose and LOL_ _It may seem cliche_ _For me to wanna say_ _That you're not alone_ _(That you're not alone)_ _And you can call I'm cool_ _But it's a simple fact_ _I got your back_ _(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)_ **_Chorus_** _'Cause we're one and the same_ _We're anything but ordinary_ _One and the same_ _I think we're almost legendary_ _You and me the perfect team_ _Chasing down the dream_ _We're one and the same_ _I'm kind of like you_ _You kind of like me_ _We in the same song_ _And a different key_ _It's got a rhythm_ _Than you and me_ _Can get along_ _(Get along)_ _It may seem cliche_ _For me to wanna say_ _That you're not alone_ _And you can call I'm cool_ _But it's a simple fact_ _I still got your back_ _Chorus:_ _'Cause we're one and the same_ _We're anything but ordinary_ _One and the same_ _I think we're almost legendary_ _You and me the perfect team_ _Shaking up the scene_ _We're one and the same_ _'Cause we're one and the same_ _We're anything but ordinary_ _One and the same_ _We're so good moment momentary_ _Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah_ _'Cause we're one_ _Anything but ordinary_ _You and me the perfect team_ _Chasing down the dream_ _Oh, You and me the perfect team_ _Shaking up the scene_ _We're one and the same_ That song described us. Me. Alice. We. We would always be there forever. Even if we were called freaks, we were freaks together. **Idk if I should continue. Plz review and tell me ur opinion.** **This is my very first not book related story. All human. ** **Pic of dresses on Profile. **


	2. Chapter 2 Party

Chapter 2: Party

Here I am. Inside a shopping mall. Why? Because the Cullen kids were having a party. A pool party. It's been two weeks since they moved here, and they just wanted to have a party. So as I'm Edward's best (girl) Friend, I have to go. Alice told me I had to buy new swimwear because mine was "out of season". Like I care. Pfff.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! Jasper said he loved how you wore your hair yesterday. But I think he said that cause I did your hair!" Alice said almost squealing.

"Yeah, probably. Where are we going Alice? We've walked a lot already and haven't been into a store yet." I whined.

"Patience my young grasshopper." Alice said.

"Yes, master." I joked and stayed quite. Never try to beat Alice in her own game. It will end badly.

"Here!" She screamed.

Target. Okay, at least it wasn't a huge outlet or even worst Walmart!

"Lets go Bella!" She yanked my arm and guided me towards the swimwear for girls.

"Okay, you look soooo pretty in any color! So I think you should do, Pink or blue?" She said.

"Blue, please." I said, I'm not a pink princess.

"Okay, this one."

Heck NO!

"No way Alice! I'm not wearing a two piece!"

"But, Bella! You would look sooo pretty! Come on! PLUEESSSE!"

"Fine!"

She went of to find herself a swimsuit.

My bikini thingy is blue, with green. It has Hawaiian flowers and a halter top, the bottoms look like my underwear, and a skirt thingy.

"Isn't this one really pretty?" Alice asked.

She held up a pink and blue, yellow, top, bottom, and skirt. It was so pretty!

"Alice, it amazing! Come on lets go and buy them!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" She exclaimed.

We got to my house and Lea was waiting on the porch.

"What the heck! I can't believe you get to go to the Cullen's house! It's not fair. You and your freak of a friend should have never made friends with them! Now Tanya wants me out of the group, cuz of you!" Lea exploded.

"I'm sorry,they choose us, not you guys!" I yelled.

"Your such a Freak, that you made them choose you!" She yelled.

I was about to tell, her to just shut up when Sue came out.

"What's all the yelling about?" She demanded.

"Bella and Alice are going to a party and they aren't taking me!" Lea whined.

"Bella, you take your sister and no buts."She told me.

"But-"

"I said not buts, or else you aren't to go." Sue said.

I looked over at Alice and she was sad, but she nodded. Lea looked as if she won the lottery.

"Okay, you can come." I said with a sigh.

"YES!"Lea yelled and ran inside.

"Come on Alice, we can't be late. We have to tell the Cullen's that Tanya and her group are coming."

We got changed, both Alice and me put on a plain white tee, because we already had skirts.

"Come on, go call your mom." I told Alice.

"K, be right back." She said and skipped out of my room.

I went downstairs after I got a towel and another change of clothes and shoes. Lea was talking super fast in to the phone.

"I know right! I can't believe that you bought gel pads!" Lea said not noticing me.

Tanya relied something and Lea answered, "Bella has no boobs, but you will with those pads! Wait I here someone coming! See you there! Bye!" She hung the phone and I walked in looking casually.

She looked at me from head to toes and glared.

"Where the heck did you get that?" She asked.

_Why? Jealous._

"I went shopping with Alice today. Why?" I asked looking at her innocently.

"Because It looks Cheat! You probably got it at a flea market." She sneered. 

I was quite. She always found a way to hurt my feelings.

"Don't listen to her, Bella. You look marvelous, she's just Jealous." Alice said.

"I am not!" Lea snorted and stomped upstairs.

"Let's?" Alice asked.

"Let's." I answered.

"Hey Bella, you guys look amazing." Mrs. Brandon said.

"OMG! Bella I love this song!"

Once in a lifetime

means there's no second chance

so I believe than you and me

should grab it while we can

Make it last forever

and never give it back

It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

Because this moment's really all we have

Everyday

of our lives,

wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Gonna run

While we're young

and keep the faith

Everyday

From right now,

gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand;

together we

will celebrate,

celebrate.

Oh, ev'ryday.

They say that you should follow

and chase down what you dream,

but if you get lost and lose yourself

what does is really mean?

No matter where we're going,

it starts from where we are.

There's more to life when we listen to our hearts

and because of you, I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Everyday

of our lives,

wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Gonna run

while we're young

and keep the faith.

Everyday

from right now,

gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand;

together we

will celebrate,

Oh, ev'ryday

We're taking it back,

we're doing it here

together!

It's better like that,

and stronger now

than ever!

We're not gonna lose.

'Cause we get to choose.

That's how it's gonna be!

Everyday

of our lives,

wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

Gonna run

while we're young

And keep the faith

Keep the faith!

Everyday

of our lives,

wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

Gonna run

while we're young

and keep the faith

Everyday

from right now,

gonna use our voices and scream out loud

Take my hand;

together we

will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!

Live ev'ry day!

Love ev'ryday!

Live ev'ryday!

Love ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday!

Ev'ryday! 

"Where here girls." Mrs. Brando said as she opened our door.

"Give me a call when you guys are ready to go. K?"

"Yeah, whatever mom." Alice said.

We walked to the front of the huge white masion. It was bigger then both of our houses put together.

"Hey!" Edward called and ran toward us with jasper on his trail.

"Hey!" Both Alice and I yelled.

Edward went to me and hugged me. I was shocked. Hello? This is soooooo new.

"Relax Bella, I'm not going to hurt you." Edward whispered into my ear.

I relaxed then saw Alice and Jasper in the same position, although Alice didn't object .

I laughed and Edward pulled away.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said still laughing.

"Fine don't tell me." He sighted.

"Oh!" I said as I remember the Lea situation.

"What?" Edward asked.

"My mom, Sue, made me bring Lea with me. So she invited Tanya and the others. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay, our pool is on the second ground level. We should go so they just keep on knocking and eventually leave." He said.

"Your sooo smart!" I said.

Alice and Jasper had already left inside. Edward guided me inside and we shut the door and he showed me the first floor.

We went to the pool floor and it was beautiful! It had a waterfall and a diving board and a Jacuzzi!

"Come on! Go change." He said as he pulled of his shirt.

I couldn't stop staring at his half-nakedness. It bothered me. In a good way.

Instead of leaving I did the same thing and took of my shirt, turned around, folded it and pu it down with the rest of my stuff.

When I turned around he was staring at me. His mouth slightly hanging? Is there something on me?

I looked down and only saw my tummy.

"Hey! Looking fine, Bella!" Emmett said breaking the silence and the tense in between Edward and myself.

"Bella! I told you, they would like it!" Alice cheered and then went on about how she convinced me to buy it. Rotten little Pixie!

"Hey, Bella, Alice." Rose said as she walked in.

She was wearing a brown with pink pokey dotted two piece, it looked amazing on her.

"Rose you look great." I said.

"You don't look as bad too, Bella." She said with a warning look.

"Yup that's my Rosy." Emmett said.

I looked all around me and then I was about to turn around to look at Edward, when I was pulled into someone's arms and the I could only feel water.

I got to the surface and yelled, "I hate you Edward Cullen!"

"I hate you too, Bella." was all I heard from him until he was floating next to me.

We played volleyball and water tag. I had not had this much fun in a long time.

We were all laughing, when we heard a yell.

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Bella, Alice! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Cullen, I thought.

We got dried up and went upstairs, Edward got my bag for me and was carrying it.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. How are you?" I asked politely.

"No, call me Esme. I'm fine, thank you. How about you my dear?"

"I'm great. Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No thank you. The foods ready and on the table. Please sit and enjoy. I have called your father and Alice's mother and asked them if you guys could sleep over. They both said yes." Esme said happily.

"Oh! Thank you! You shouldn't have. Both Alice and myself could have called." I said almost embarrassed.

"No sense! You speak above your age. That's a good thing." She said as she saw my wondering look.

"Now go eat!" She hushed me.

Dinner was great, we had Chicken pot pie and some kid of chocolate chip cookies. They just melted in my mouth!

We all went upstairs and the Cullen kids gave us a guide.

I learned that Mr. & Mrs. Cullen had the level floor that was an extension.

Jasper had the third floor, Emmett and Rose shared a floor together the second one and Edward had the fourth floor.

We all went in different directions when the guide was done. Emmett and rose when to their floor.

Jasper asked Alice if she wanted to see his closet.

Edward asked me to see his music collection.

We went up the stairs and we stopped at a closed door, "This is my room", he said as he open the door.

Wow...

Everything was clean, the colors were white, black, silver and gold, the far wall was all glass.

"Edward it's so pretty." I said in a hushed voice

He let out a breath and said, "That's good. I thought you would call me a neat freak."

"You aren't a freak, I am. Lea said I looked like flea market merchandise with my swimsuit." I said and looked down. I felt warm moisture on my cheeks. The a warm hand pulled my chin up and I saw Edward.

"Don't cry my, I mean Bella." He said looking embarrassed.

"But, I am a freak! I'm not pretty at all!" I said while crying harder.

Edward again surprised me and hugged me so hard I could feel his heart accelerating.

"Shhh... I think your beautiful. The first day I met you I thought I was in a dream. You looked like a princess with that blue dress. I love the way blue looks against your skin." He said trying to sooth me and it was working.

"I have a perfect song for you. Please sit on my couch." he said and let me go and ran to his wall, yanked a CD case. He took the CD out and put it on his stereo. He grabbed his remote and sat next to me.

"This one is for you." He whispered into my ear.

He pressed play and grabbed my hand and I let the music sway me.

Don't look at me

Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, i saw debris  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay

And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way  
All the other times

'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

"Kids?" A voice startled us. My head was on Edward's shoulder and as soon as I heard the voice I picked it up.

"Bella? Honey your bed is ready in Rose room. Time for bed, even though it's Friday. Come on." Esme said.

"Okay, good night Edward." I said sadly.

"Good night Bella. One day you will realize everything." Edward said.

I looked confused and the shook my head.

I walked with Esme and she asked, "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, you have a very lovely house." I told her.

We stopped at Rose's door.

"Thank you dear. Goodnight." She said.

I knock the door and a very sleepy Rose opened it.

"Come in,change in the bathroom." She said.

I did as she said. I went and turn off the light and plopped on top of my bed.

I let sleep take me in.

_Edward..._


	3. Chapter 3 First day of middle school

Chapter 3: Sixth grade Graduation

Two years have passed since meeting the Cullen's. Two wonderful years, in which Edward dated a newer student named Charlotte. She was pretty, but a slut, had brown hair and hazel eyes, fit body, and she had small breasts. Over the last two years many things had happened.

One, I had developed breasts and hips.

Two, I had a crush on my best guy friend, Edward, but as soon as he dated Charlotte it became a hurtful feeling.

Three, Alice had made me a more fashion up to date girl.

It was to be our last day of Sixth grade. We were going to be sevies next year. Edward and the slut were going to our sixth grade dance tonight. Yay! Not!

I didn't need a date. I could go out with anyone. Most boys only cared if you had boobs and most of the our sixth girls didn't.

I had them in the summer after 4th grade, Edward, Jasper and Emmett would often stare at my chest until I caught them and they would look away embarrassed.

Alice was Jealous of me then in the middle of 5th grade Rose started to grow some too. Now Alice was a size 34 A. Rose was 32 B, and me 32 C. Charlotte is a 32 AA. Take that Bitch!

She took away my best friend! I have a huge crush on him! It was since the day he put on that song that made me think I was beautiful.

Yet here I was in his house in his shower, because Rose was using hers and Alice was using Jasper's. Edward was out on a date with Charlotte.

I stepped out of the shower and I remembered that I forgot my towel on his couch.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was pretty.

_James._

James was hot! Yeah I had a crush on Edward, but he wasn't in my reach so the next boy I would ever like would be James.

He was a part of my forth grade class, but he moved over spring break that year and came back during the half of sixth grade.

He couldn't believe that I was Bella Swan. The Freak.

He liked me and I liked him, but I never went out with him, because I wasn't ready just yet to forgive him.

Tanya.

Tanya left to a Private Catholic School after she threaten to kill me, because she thoght my rich father gave me money to operate my chest and hips. She actually held me hostage for 3 hours till she finally cracked under a friend of my dad's that convinced her to stop.

I turned the nob and went to get the towel from the couch. I was walking naked around my BFF/Crush's room.

Wow, I'm awesome! Yeah right!

I heard a gasp and I figured out one thing.

There was another person in the room.

I ran to the towel and put it on and turned around.

There stood my Edward.

Shock was all over his perfect features, he blushed and mumbled something.

"Oh! I thought I locked the door." I told him. I did blush, but just a little.

Alice made me a confident person.

"I'm sorry. I thought I locked it on mistake and took my key and opened the door. I didn't mean to see you...like that." He said and blushed again. Wow... he never blushes this much!

"It's okay. Anyways, I have to go downstairs to let the girls fix me up. See you at the dance!" I said.

"Your going with James?" He said in a hard voice. He never really liked James as he found out that James threw mud at me in second grade.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"No reason, maybe we can have one dance?" He asked.

"I don't know, Charlotte might not like it." I said in a sour voice.

"Charlotte and I won't be going together." He said.

"Why?" I asked getting curious.

"We broke up today, she didn't want to, but I can't let her make me into a sour grape." He said.

I went to him and surprised him by hugging him, just like old times.

He seemed to want to pull away and I didn't get why until I felt something poking my leg.

I blush, but didn't let go, I couldn't let him know I knew his "situation".

I then pulled away and said, "See you later"

I left and then after I was out of his sight I ran down to Rose's Room.

I was to wear a beautiful blue party dress. It was a Floral Strapless Dress with white and Blue. It was pretty.

Alice always knew what would complement me. She knows that our styles differ and are very unique to ourselves.

"Hey! Does this look good on me?" Rose asked and I turned to she her.

Omg! She looked amazing, her dress was red top with a plaid red, black and white skirt, it was so her style.

"Rose...wow... you left me speechless." I said.

"Haha...Very funny, get changed." She said.

I went into her bathroom and I got dressed, it looked great.

"Done?" A pixie like voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in."

"Nice, that looks great!" I said as I took in her petite body covered with a black floral dress, it was short and it was a v-neck. Alice always liked to wear v-necks to show other girls she had a bust. Silly pixie friend.

"Thanks you look good too!"She said.

"So were is the make up and hair stuff." I asked.

"Well, I thought we should go natural, just some clear lipgloss and some anti-freeze hair cream would look great on us." Alice said nervously.

"That's a great Idea!" Rose said sticking her face into the room, "Nice dress, by the way." She said.

"Thanks!" I muttered.

We got ready and James was going to have his mom and him pick me up at 8:00 pm and it was barely 7:45 pm.

Rose and Alice were going together because no one asked them.

Edward... was dateless, serves him right. He choose to spend all his time with her and leave us hanging. Sometimes he would hang out with us and then ditch us, because the princess wanted to see him!

"Bella." Edward broke of my silence.

"Hey." I replied.

"You look splendid." He said.

"Thanks, look I have to go. Bye, tell Alice I left already." I said and grabbed my purse from the table beside me and walk forward without looking back.

James was opening the door for me.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey, beautiful." He answered.

"Hi, Bella." Said his mom.

"Hi." I replied.

The ride to the school was fun, James mom kept on telling me that James was such a good boy.

I almost told her how good of a son he could be.

We got inside and I swear I almost explode.

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see 

How many times had I sung this song when Edward and Charlotte had dated. I always knew Edward wouldn't look at me that way. He probably was still my friend, because I was some what good looking.

James said he would get us some sodas, and left me standing there.

I heard a throat cleared behind me and I turned around.

_Edward looks at me._

He looks gorgeous, I bet he thinks I look silly. But I still have a silly crush on him.

_I fake a smile so he won't see..._

That I fell for him, for my best friend.


	4. Chapter 4 The Kiss

Chapter 4: The kiss

Summer was over and today was our first day of middle school. Edward and I haven't talked much, after all it's him that cancels on me. Summer was filled with activities. Like Alice, Rose and me would go shopping every other day. Or Emmett would "try" to teach me how to play one of his really complicated games. Even Jasper and I did some museum touring. Angela and I also did scrap booking and we had a lot of fun. James and I were officially a couple, after the dance we just talked like friends. But two weeks ago he asked me out and I thought we were going as friends, but he surprised me by buying me a box of chocolates and then asking me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. Of course, there were people who weren't happy about it, like my dad, apparently I'm "too" young. Victoria was furious, she always said James and her were going to get married. Last but not least, Edward, I still don't get why, but he always glared at James when we went to the movies as a group. Once he told me James was dangerous and he only wanted to play around with me.

Well, today I was going to get myself dressed and put on my own make up, because Rose and Alice needed time for themselves and I don't blame them.

I was a putting on Blue and white stripped tank with white shred skinny jeans and blue ballet flats. James was going to have a heart attack. I mean we aren't physical at all, as in we haven't kissed yet. All we've done is hold hands and hug, but not one freakin' kiss! My today might be my luck day.

I put on light blue eye shadow and lip gloss, no need for blush at all.

I got downstairs, Lea was telling Sue something, "I just can't understand why Charlie always gives _her _what she want!"

"Well, she's his blood." Sue sighted.

"But, she such a bitch!" Lea sneered.

_Slap_

"Don't you dare talk that way! If Charlie saw or heard you, he would have us out of this house! Don't you understand we need his money! I'm not a Bella fan either! I've always wanted her to call me mom. But no! I'm not good enough. She's always on her phone talking to that women who left her! If I were her I would never speak to Renee!" Sue said.

"Stop! Bella is the best sister ever!" Seth yelled.

_Slap_

"I'm your sister not her!" Lea screamed and I ran to the kitchen.

"What the heck!" I yelled.

This surprised all three of them.

"Bella, honey good morning. How was you night?" Sue asked looking helpless.

"Cut the act." I said.

"I'm sorry. It isn't like you heard, we're just stressed." Sue said apologetic.

"I hope that you guys were stressed. My dad loves y'all but I don't think you and you do." I said and pointed at Sue and Lea and left the kitchen.

I grabbed my backpack and Alice's mom's car was waiting for me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, I thought you might want this." Alice said and handed me a pop tart pouch.

"How did you..." I asked.

"I had a feeling, by the way, I love your outfit!" She gushed.

We made our way to 1st period, the school was big, but I'd seen bigger.

My schedule was:

1st World History

2nd Computer Graphics

3rd Algebra

4th French

5th Gym

6th Science

7th Lunch

8th English

9th Free Period

Alice schedule:

1st World History

2nd Photography 1

3rd Science

4th French 1

5th Algebra

6th English

7th Lunch

8th Free period

9th Fashion & Design

We were happy we had classes together we went to find our locker and Alice was across the hall and we put our stuff in and left for first period.

We got to sit together and we were soooo happy! We had an awesome teacher Mr. Patch was so cool about our homework, cause he said we had to turn it in the day of the test which gave us like 1 to 2 weeks to do it!

The Bell rang and Alice and I said our goodbyes and parted our ways, as I got into my comp. Class I saw Emmett chatting with Mike and I went and sat down next to Emmett.

"Hey Bellie!" He said excited. "I didn't know you were going to take this class!"

"Well, I like computers." I stated.

"Hey Bella." Mike greeted.

"Hey? Mike? Right?" I asked playing not to know him.

"Yeah!" He said brightly before the bell rang and class started.

I was walking to Geometry when James came up to me and hugged me so tight I could feel every muscle on his chest.

"Hey." He whispered into my ear. James was mine. Remember that silly crush I had on Edward? That was soooo gone.

I shiver, "Hey." I said back.

He pulled back and grabbed my hand, "Where you going?" He asked.

"Algebra, with Mrs. Tomas." I said.

"No way! Me too!" He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Great! Let's go before were late!" I said.

"Okay." He said and took us to class.

We had to sit in different seats because when we got there there weren't any two open seats together.

"Their still together?" I heard someone whisper.

This was going to be a long period, I sat next to a girl named Stacy and James sat next to an Embry guy.

When the class ended James waited for me and he grabbed my hand and asked me where I was going and I said French and he said he had to take English, but he took me to class.

He kissed my cheek and I blush and he said, "Bella, your beautiful." and he left.

As I sat down Alice stared to ask why I was so fluster and I told her James was being sweet.

French was stupid, because the teacher madam Turner split us apart and almost laughed when Alice hugged me and said, "It's okay."

Then she asked me questions on stuff I never learned.

Then as I got to Gym, I saw Edward glaring at something or someone, the I saw he was glaring at James.

James saw me and walked to me and grabbed me and hugged me and the bell rang.

"Ladies and Gentle- I mean Ladies and boys." Coach Tod said causing snickers.

"Today you'll find a locker and put you lock on it and then come to me or Mrs. Tay and get your uniform if you already paid for it or you can pay for it today or all this or next week, class will be free period until next, next week. Got it?" He said.

"Yes, Coach." We all said in unison.

I went and found out Jessica and Lauren in the Girls locker room.

"Hey!" Jessica said anxiously.

"Bella." Lauren said, she had something against me and I didn't know what it was.

"Hi, did you guys find any good lockers?"I asked.

"Yeah, here's one extra one for you." She said and I got it and put my locker on it.

"Swan?" A female voice asked.

"Here!" I yelled.

"Your uniform." was all she said.

I went and got it and put it in my locker, I learn that there were nine girls in my gym class.

When we got out I saw James come out of the other opposite door looking angry and right behind him were other boys laughing and they stopped when they saw me. Strange.

The Edward came out and hit one of the boys back and said something to make them laugh.

James turned around and he said something that made Edward stiffen.

Whoa! What's going on?

"Hey, are they fighting?" A girl named Cathy that I was talking to asked me.

"I have no clue." I answered.

Then James started to walk towards me and I swear I saw Edward's fist ball up.

Why?

"James what was that?" I asked frightened.

"Nothing. Hi..." He asked Cathy.

"Hi, I'm Cathy."She said looking nervous.

"Hi, I'm James, Bella's boyfriend." He said I little too loud.

"Oh! I didn't know! Bella I-" She was trying to explain what she was telling me before how James looked yummy and Edward looked hot and other stuff.

"It's fine." I interceded.

"Bye Cathy." James said.

"See you later." I said too.

James guided me towards the bleachers and he sat down and he pulled me to his side and interwoven our fingers.

I felt in peace and he started to talk about how good a movie he saw with is dad was and I felt more like his friend sitting like this.

I looked up and saw some guys and Edward glancing our way, then they turned.

I looked at James as he sat there without talking, he looked as if he were trying to solve a problem and I got up and stood in front of him and I nudged his knees apart and he blinked and his eyes snapped to mines and I said, "Can you open your legs?"

He did and I sat with my back to his chest and then he grabbed my hands and he kissed my hair.

I saw Edward had a disgust face as he saw us and he looked away but I heard him saying, "Please." In a grossed out way.

"I didn't know you would like to do this so I didn't ask." He said with a hint of a smile.

"I did and I do."I said and it caused him to laugh.

We got up after talking a while and walked around till we were talking by a wall.

My back was against the wall and one of his hands was at the side of my head.

I wanted to kiss him, so I did what I saw in movies and stared at his eyes and the I looked at his lips and I tried to imagine how they would feel and taste and I licked my lips and then looked at his eyes.

They were the same pale blue, but some how they had darkened and were shining.

I didn't know when, but both of us were leaning in and our breaths were coming in much faster.

Finally our lips touched and I don't know how I got of the wall and pressed my body to his, both our lips moving in prefect rhythm. He tasted sweet but also manly I needed to breath and I guess so did he so we broke apart, both our foreheads touching. My breath as his was ragged and uneven, as soon as I got my breath under control he looked at me and I made the move and we were kissing again, this time it was much softer and then it started to become deeper and my tongue seemed to have a mind of its own and licked his bottom lips. His mouth opened and the kiss become deeper and both our tongues were trying to win an unannounced battle and our bodies were mashed together and then James pushed us to the wall and He made a noise that made me shudder and I felt an unfamiliar feeling.

Both of us broke apart when a throat clear behind us. We turned around and we saw Jessica looking excited and she said, "James? Coach Tod wants you in his office."

"Okay." He said in a throaty voice I didn't recognize.

As Jessica moved out of the way both James and I saw everyone in the Gym was stunned into silence that said they saw everything and for some unknown reason I started smiling and James turned around and kissed me softly and I wanted more, but he said, "Be good and I'll be back." He winked and walked across the Gym without looking at anyone.

The only thing that surprised me was when Edward grabbed the basketball rack and threw it on the ground and left the Gym.

"Whoa? What's his problem?" I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"I don't know, but you and James looked like you were trying to eat each other! So is he that good?" She asked.

"Yeah, he is." I said and walked away from her and sat down on the bleachers where my stuff was and she practically ran to the other girls.

I was drawing when an arm yanked me, I looked up and met Edward's green eye's, which looked furious.

"What the heck!" I said.

"No! I should be the one telling you that! This isn't a hotel room so you two can start feeling each other!" Edward said angry.

"What the heck is it to you? It's not like your my friend anymore!" I yelled back angry.

"We are friends." he said hurt.

"No, were not, because friends don't ditch you, they don't glare at their friend, they speak to you, but you don't! You're always somewhere else to busy doing other things! I've had to say no to James, when you'd say you wanted to spend time with me and then you have the decency to not even show up! What kind of friend those that?" I said and grabbed my backpack and stood up and saw James come out of the boys locker room and he looked mad as he saw Edward.

I went towards him and I just kissed him hard, and he did the same. My first kiss was someone I cared for very much, I could almost say I loved him, but it had only been two weeks of officially being his girlfriend.

6th period was okay, except I had to sit next to Edward and he was my lab partner for the rest of the year. It went by fast.

The Bell rang and we left as we made our way to the cafeteria, it seemed that the whole school knew about James's and I's make out session.

I sat down where Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Jessica, Stacy, Marsha and Embry were sitting, there would be one seat open next to me and I put my backpack on it.

"OMG!" Both Alice and Rose exploded.

"I heard you and James were doing the deed in the Gym! But I didn't believe the rumors!" Rose exclaimed.

"I heard you and James were clawing each others clothes!" Alice said.

Before I could say anything a tray appeared in front of me and I looked up and James was taking my backpack of the chair next to me. He then grabbed my hand and I got up and he said let's get something to drink and I followed him. As we got to the vending machine James said, "Heard so many crazy rumors, how bout you?" He asked as he put quarters into the machine.

"Yeah me too." I said and grabbed the apple sodas.

"Lets give them something to talk about he said and we both leaned in and we were kissing he pressed me to the vending machine and I heard him start to make noises and I made some too! We heard cat calls and we pulled apart trying to catch our breaths and we both heard a chair being scrapped across the floor and hit the wall. We both looked in the direction of out table and saw Edward furious and disgusted as he left the cafeteria. We both looked at each other and walked hand in hand to our table. As we sat down everyone started to talk. Alice looked amazed and Rose looked happy. No one asked anything, but the look in my girls eyes said they would wait till we were alone to talk. We talked about our weekend plans and about our first day so far.

When James and I got to my English class he kissed me sweetly on the lips and said to meet him by his locker, which he showed me where it was as we head to my English class, and I said okay.

English was my favorite subject and I had it with Jasper and we were assigned to read a short story and write a small essay on the theme and why the theme was important.

I was going to my locker after English to take out all my stuff, cause I had free period and so I wouldn't have to comeback and get, when Rose scared me.

"Boo!" She screamed as I screamed, "Ahhhh!"

"Silly Bella!" She said in between laughs. The little...

"You have to tell me how your first kiss was! Alice is in the girls bathroom! Come on!" she said tugging at my arm and I followed her.

As we got in I saw a group of girls. I recognized Alice, Angela, Stacy, Jessica, Lauren and even Irene Denali, one of Tanya's triplet.

"Tell! Now!" Alice demanded.

"Well, I just did what girls do in movies to let a guy know they want to get kissed." I said as I sat in between Alice and Rose.

"No way!" All of them said.

And I told them how good it felt and then It was time for Alice and the other Girls who had class to go and then me an Rose went to the library and I did some reading.

After school I went to James locker and I saw him with one leg bent on the locker and he was smiling.

As I got close he started to pull me into a hug then kissed me as if he hadn't in a long time, but It felt like that. The he gave me a pretty case.

"Open it!" He said excited and I did.

I gasped, he gave me a necklace with a locket and I picked it up and opened it and I swear I was about to cry.

Our picture from the Sixth grade party was there and on the other side was a picture form one of our dates.

"Thank you, It's too much! I can't take it." I said crying.

"But I bought it for you. Please except it." He pleaded.

"Okay." I said in a small voice and he turned me around and put it around my neck.

"I have to go." I said.

"kay. See you tomorrow." He said and pulled me into a kiss and then I heard, "Bella! My moms outside come on!"

I let go and ran towards Alice.

I got in and so did Alice.

"Hi, Bella. That's a pretty locket. Did someone give it to you? You didn't have it this morning." Mrs. Brandon said.

"Oh! It's soooo pretty!" Alice gushed.

"James, my boyfriend gave it to me." I said dazed as I heard the song on the radio and everything faded away.

I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's impossible  
This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable)  
This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse

Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby, I'm forever yours

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss (Unsinkable)  
This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide  
You got me floating, you got me flying

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment  
It's subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss (It's Criminal)  
This kiss, this kiss

They dropped me at my house and all I thought was that I needed that song in my Ipod and the way James lips felt on mine and how he tasted. Just thinking made my heartbeat quicken and my breath started to become ragged and my body was feeling all warm and fuzzy.

Why?

But one thing I knew for sure. Edward was acting strange and I needed to know why. I went to my room, Sue, Lea, Seth and Charlie weren't home.

I almost screamed when I saw a shadow in my room and I got inside I saw a bouquet of freesias all dried up as if they were bought a long time ago. Why were they here and who brought them here? I looked around and saw my window open and I quickly shut it and I moved my bookcase and punched in a code into the keypad and went down to my secret room and started to read Wuthering Heights, too soon I got up and out of my room I did my homework and fell asleep on my bed.

_James..._

_Edward..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Winter Formal

December. It's the most wonderful Time of the year! School was crazy, everyone trying to get the Winter Formal decorations and trying to buy the tickets on time or trying to find the perfect dress.

For me, I was not that nervous, the only thing I was worried about was making sure James liked my dress and that's all there was to it. Alice was sad, because she was thinking Jasper was going to ask her, but no. He was stupid enough to ask Maria Meza, she was beautiful and all, but not better then my gal. Alice kinda started liking him when we meet back in 4th grade and never said anything until one day.

"Go, Bella. I'm sure Alice won't mind." Mrs. Brandon told me.

"Okay. Thank you." I replied.

I walked up the stairs and went into her room. Alice and Rose went shopping for my birthday and I wasn't allowed to go. So I was stuck in my house until I thought of coming here.

I opened her door and was greeted by the sight of a notebook on her bed.

Not a notebook. Her Diary.

I quickly jumped on her bed and read it.

Mrs. Jasper Hale was written in every page. I started to laugh and all too soon Alice busted through the door, she looked frantic.

"What are you doing!" She screamed.

"Hi, Mrs. Jasper Hale, nice too meet you." I teased her that how I found out about her crush.

Rose was happy and cheerful that Royce King had asked her and she had always admired how incredibly handsome he was. I thought Royce was an Okay guy, but there was something about him that always made me want to do a do over. His family owned a bank in Port Angles and he wanted nothing to do with that so he convinced his parents to move here in this small town.

"Hello? Bella?" Alice said snapping her fingers in my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You just spaced out for a minute, You missed half the conversation." She whined.

"What did I miss?" I asked as the bell rang.

"We're going shopping!"She exclaimed.

"I thought you weren't going?" I said confused.

"I am! I have a feeling someone's going to ask me today." She said.

Classes went by fast today and suddenly I found myself running laps around the Gym with James calling my name.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm kinda spacing out all today!" I told him as the coach called the class to sit.

"Ladies and Boys, today I'm leaving to a meeting so I'll give you a free day. Sports equipment is in the closet or you can sit and talk." Coach Tod said.

Yes!

"So Bella?" A voice behind me called I turned around.

"Edward." I said while James just nodded and left.

"How are you?" He asked! How dare he!

"What do you want!" I sneered, which was unusual for me.

"Oh! A little pushy aren't we?" He said.

"Just tell me or I'll leave you here standing like an idiot." I told him.

"Fine, Fine. I just wanted to say that you and James are so thin on a line." He said.

"What!" I screamed.

He was laughing! What the...

"The look on your face! Ha! I came to tell you Rose wants to see you before lunch!" He said between breaths and left.

"What was that?" James asked.

"That was Edward being immature." Let's go get changed." I told him.

"Oh, Isn't that breaking a rule Miss Swan?" James whispered into my ear and I shivered and clung my body to his, to can play at this game.

"Well, then your going to have to punish me." I said and moved away from me and walked to the girls locker room. I heard James groan and he quickly left to the boys locker room.

I got changed and grabbed my stuff and meet James outside.

"James, I have to meet Rose before lunch. Can you buy lunch and wait for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever you want." He said and I was waiting for him to kiss me and the I saw him smirking.

"Punishment." He said, but his own eyes betrayed him, they were looking at my lips and I licked mine and he groaned.

"You have to stop teasing me Bella. Or I swear..." He would what?

"Swear what?" I asked as the Bell rang and James said bye ignoring my question and I left to go to Rose locker.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"You are not going to believe what I heard." Rose gushed.

"What!" I said.

"The cute blond kid named Fred is gonna ask Alice to Winter Formal!" She said happy.

"OMG! Alice was right!" I told her.

"What? She knew?" Rose said confused.

"No, today in the morning she said we were going dress shopping. I reminded her she said she wasn't going and she said she had a "feeling" someone was going to ask her today." I told her.

"Wow, strange." Rose said and we left to the cafeteria.

"Hey." I greeted and I began to eat.

"Alice?" A cute blond guy asked. Fred!

"Yeah?" She said without looking up from her dress catalog.

I nudged her and she looked up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Yes?" She said looking interested.

He got to his knees and pulled a chocolate box and a single white rose and asked, "Will you do me the honors to be my date to Winter Formal?" he looked scared after the words came out.

I looked at Alice and she looked like she was about to exploded, she had tears down her eyes.

"Yes! I'd love to!" She said got out of her seat and Fred stood up. Whoa, he was tall.

Alice being Alice hugged him and kissed his cheek as best as she could. He gave her the box and the white rose and left to his table.

"I told you!" Was what she said looking at me.

I looked around the table and I saw something in Jasper's eyes. Agony? But it was to quick to make out what it was.

Lunch was fast. James said his good bye and kissed my cheek and left. Bastard.

The rest of school was fast.

On Wednesday, we went dress shopping, we all got beautiful dresses, but decided not to show each other how they looked.

The rest of the week went by fast, until it was Friday night.

I got ready and James was going to pick me up.

I was wearing white with blue dress it went to my knee. I wanted something much longer, but Alice assured me that we would look better in short dresses.

I went downstairs and found Lea with a green corset dress that went to her mid thighs. I gasped on how horrible it looked her hair was being done by Sue into curs, good thing I straighten mine.

They both looked at me and their mouths hung open.

"Wow, Bells you look great!" Charlie said, I hadn't seen him so I gasped.

"Thanks Dad." I said.

"That's beautiful. Where did you buy it?" Sue asked only because she wanted to find out so Lea could buy there.

"I don't really remember.?" I said while touching my temple.

"Oh, you must kno-" Sue said but Charlie interceded

"She doesn't remember."

Ding Dong

I tried to get the door before Charlie, but he beat me.

"Good Afternoon, Chief Swan." James said.

"Good Afternoon James, How are you?" Dad asked him. James had a soft spot in my dad's heart.

"Good, Slow day?"

"Yeah, nothing good, hope it stays that way tonight." Dad responded.

"Oh, um... is Bella ready?" James asked getting nervous.

"Yeah, hold on. BELLA! James here!" Dad yelled.

I walked from behind the door and I swear I saw James eyes darken.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said back.

"I'll be back by 10, dad." I said.

"No, I want you back before 11:30." He said looking happy.

"K, thanks dad, bye." I said and James led me to his dad's car.

"Hi, Bella." Mr. Nomad said.

"Hi." I replied.

The ride was talk on how good the dance was going to be and about our new time schedule.

As I came out of the car I was attacked by me two best friends.

"YOU LOOK ADOREBLE!" Alice yelled.

"Hot!" Rose exclaimed.

"Thanks you guys look AMAZING!"I said.

Rose was wearing a strapless red and White with small flowers and Alice was wearing a strapless black, white and pink dress.

As James grabbed my hand we made our way to the gym.

Everyone had an original dress on, different colors and styles.

As we got to our reserved table I saw a bouquet of flowers on my place. Oh, James was soooo thoughtful!

"Thank you James!" I said and grabbed him around the neck and kissed him feverishly.

He was about to deepen it but I pulled away and he started to pout.

"For what?" He said.

"For the flowers. Their beautiful!" I said.

"Oh, I thought they would hand them out later, I had them hand painted blue. Since you love to wear blue. That's why I'm wearing a Blue shirt today." He said.

Blue?

"What, no those are freesias." I said and pointed at the ones three tables away.

"those aren't from me." He said looking Jealous.

"Are you Jealous?" I asked.

"No... yeah. I'm your boyfriend." He said.

"Yeah that's why I can do this to you." I said while I kissed him.

"Bella! Let's sit!" Alice interrupted us.

We went to sit and the rest of our table as there with their dates.

Rose & Royce

Alice & Fred

Jessica & Mike

Lauren & Tyler

Irene & Edward

Maria & Jasper

Charlie(girl) & Emmett

Me & James

There on the flowers there was a note. It read:

_For the only girl _

_who robbed my heart_

_and keeps on breaking it_

_I hope life treats you as well as it has_

_and you never feel the pain of knowing_

_you can never have what you want_

_what you truly need._

I was shocked, but I didn't let my face show it.

I took the card and shoved it in my bra and looked around and no one noticed.

I took the flowers and put them under my chair, hopefully the person who wrote it saw. Because if you feel that way for a person you tell them,to their face.

"Want to dance?" James asked me.

"Yeah." We left and turned to the dance floor. Rose and Alice followed with their dates.

We were dancing to Baby, It's Cold Outside by Dean Martin, when the DJ stopped and said, "This song is dedicated to Bella Swan.

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

Chorus

(Oooh. Oooh Baby)

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Oooh Oooh  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

Chorus

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
(Gave you my heart)  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Next year  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
special  
someone  
someone  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
who'll give me something in return  
I'll give it to someone  
hold my heart and watch it burn  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
I've got you here to stay  
I can love you for a day  
I thought you were someone special  
gave you my heart  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone  
last Christmas I gave you my heart  
you gave it away  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone

James looked furious, no bought what so ever he wanted to kill the person.

Everyone's eyes were on me, they started to talk and I felt like crying and so I ran out to a dark hallway.

I heard footsteps. And the I could feel a body close to mine.

James.

I grabbed his neck and crashed my lips to his. He seemed shocked and then relaxed I was so angry that I just kissed him. I licked his bottom lip and he seemed hesitant and the opened his mouth. What's wrong with him? Is he that mad?

I shoved my tongue in his mouth and I moaned and he's hands were on my hips and they were tightening.

I then heard him groan and then I knew it wasn't James. He also didn't smell like James at all! Why did I kiss him? I cheated on James. I cheated! No!

I shoved away from him and as I did this I slipped on water that the water fountain was leaking.

Last thing I heard was my skull cracking and the footsteps leaving me alone.

I let darkness take me in and I knew I cheated on James.


	6. Outtake

Outtake 1: Intro

"I have to go?" Jasper asked my mom.

"Yes, we're moving." She told him for the tenth billion time.

"But Why! All my friends are here!" Jasper whined.

:I know that, but mommy and daddy have too." She said.

"Please let's stay!" Jasper begged her.

"We can't honey." My mom said getting frustrated.

It was my turn now.

"Jasper? Let's go into the car and we can play on our gameboys. Yeah?" I interceded.

"Pokemon?" He asked.

"What ever you want." I said.

"Can we play with Emmett, too? Rose won't want to play, but that's okay." Jasper said.

"Yeah, Emmett can play, too!" I told him.

"Yeah! I'll meet you at the car. Imma go find Emmett." He said excited and took off.

"Thank you sweetheart." My mom said.

"Your welcome."

Our ride to our new home in Forks, Washington was long and quite. Jasper and Emmett fell asleep quickly. Some how I fell asleep to and was woken up at the site of a beautiful white house.

The next morning mom woke me up at 7:00 am, it was to be our first day of school here at Forks.

We were in the car and on our way to school 40 minutes later, we went into the main office. A lady with glasses greeted us and gave us a room number.

When we got there my parents knocked on the door, a lady opened the door and talked to my parents.

She left and talked to the students and then opened the door and let us go in.

Once we were inside I ignored all the attention that was given to us and let who ever was talking, talk. My Parents and siblings introduced themselves and I did to., then my parents left.

Our new teacher told us to find a place to sit and I looked around.

There was an empty chair next to a girl with strawberry blond hair making a weird face.

Nope!

Then I saw a table with two girls sitting across each other at the ends with empty chairs.

Good one for me and one for Jasper.

I started to walk to the table, then Jasper join me too.

That's when I saw her.

Brown hair and eyes, pale skin, and a heart shaped face. She was wearing something that complemented her, it was a blue dress that made her look like a princess. I sat down and introduced myself.

Bella. Bella Swan. Beautiful Swan.

I had grabbed her hand to introduce myself, and I tried to let go, but I just couldn't.

"Edward?" A pixie like voice asked.

"Five more minutes." I said to tired to care.

"Bella's out of surgery." She said.

Bella? In surgery?

Then everything flooded back. Winter Formal.

"She is?" I asked after the shock passed.

"Yeah. Your dad said she hit her head pretty bad." Alice said and left.

It was all my fault. If I hadn't bought her the flowers, If I hadn't asked someone to tell the DJ to play that song for her. But everything went well for me. While she was stuck in a hospital bed, here I was feeling sorry and some what happy for myself.

Happy?

Yeah because I finally got to feel her lips and body smashed together with my lips. My body.

The taste of her was sweet and she sill smelled like strawberries.

I liked how she knew how to kiss, and that made me want things I didn't know.

She was my first kiss, and the thought of having her as my first, brought back memories of our sixth party night.

I just got back from my last date with Charlotte.

Last because I was going to break up with her, I never really liked her. I only asked to get Bella jealous, but she seemed happy for me and then she said yes to James Nomad for Winter formal.

Charlotte's Mom dropped me off at my house and I went up the stairs, stopping at Rose's floor and thinking what things they were doing to Bella. Probably making her look like a princess for James. I hate his guts. I continued up the stairs to my floor and went for my door.

Locked? I locked it? Maybe.

I unlocked the door and froze.

Bella.

In.

My.

Room.

Naked.

She didn't even see me walk in on her, she was walking to get her towel of my couch.

Too soon I gasped and she ran towards the couch and put it on.

My body seemed to have a really weird reaction and it was painful.

I apologized and we talked for a while. I told her about my break up and she hugged me!

She hugged me in only a towel! Her breasts touched my chest and the weird reaction seemed to be even more painful and it was making my jeans very uncomfortable.

Ever since that day about her as just a friend. I already felt more, but seeing her and having that image in my head made it hard.

She moaned, probably thinking it was James and I couldn't stop my next action.

My hands went to her hips and started to hold them tightly.

Her body was soft and her strawberry smell filled my senses.

I did the mistake of groaning and all too soon she realized I wasn't James.

She pushed me and she lost her balance and fell.

I was in panic and I didn't want anyone to know I played the song or caused her to fall, so I ran around the corner and went into the bathroom.

Moments later I heard people screaming her name in horror.

I came out looking causally and then ran to the group of people and I saw her and the floor was splattered with blood.

"Move!" I yelled and everyone did.

"Why?" James asked crying. Whoa he does have true feeling for her.

"CI know what to do in case of an emergency. Call for an ambulance and tell them Edward Cullen needs help." I said and people started to call.

"Please help her! She loosing so much blood!" James said still crying.

I checked her breathing and her pulse.

The ambulance came and thanked me for checking her pulse and breathing.

They left with her and the dance was cut short.

As we were walking out to wait for our parents, Stacy made the mistake to say something.

"Hey Edward?" She said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why are you wearing lip gloss?" She asked looking confused.

Everyone outside heard.

James.

I licked it off quickly,"What no! It's my my saliva."

Everyone looked at Irene, my date and she looked at me confused.

At least Bella was in the hands of my father.

In the background a song that was so true and yet so wrong played.

Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

Watching every motion  
In this foolish lovers game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
My love

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

The screams woke me up, I didn't even noticed when I fell asleep.

"Edward! Your dad said we can go inside now!" Alice screamed while jumping.

"Okay." I said still sleepy from just have woken up.

"COME ON!" She said and grabbed my hand forcing me to stand up.

Once we were inside I made sure that I would stand in the very back.

Because if she remembered and some how drew up It was me, I'd rather it be away for her boyfriend, her girlfriends and her father.

I would wait and see and the next few moments made me think of possibilities.

But nothing prepared us all for what happens next, because Bella gave us a very big surprise.


	7. Chapter 6 Trying

Chapter 6: Trying

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

It's so dark...

Beep...Beep...Beep...

"-lla? Can you hear me?" A voice said.

lla? What? Who's lla?

"Bella? Squeeze my finger, if you can hear me." The voice said.

Oh! Bella! That's me? I squeezed the voice's finger.

"Okay. Now that you have done that, please try to open your eyes." The voice demanded.

I tried and was instantly blinded by the pure white light.

As the light faded away I could make out a face.

He was beautiful.

"Welcome back Bella." He greeted me with a warm friendly smile.

"Bells! Honey, how are you! I thought for a minute I'd lost you!" that's when I took in everyone else in the room.

Honey? What? Wait...he has the same brown curly hair as I do. I looked down and found my brown curly hair.

"Dad?" I guessed.

"Yeah, look I don't mean I don't care but I have to go back to the station." He said and left.

"I need to go to, press the call button if you need me." The doctor said.

As soon as the door closed behind him I was attacked by to females my age.

"Bella! I thought you died." The pixie looking one said.

"You scared the heck out of me! Don't ever do it again." The blond one said.

"Alice, Rose, please don't scare her." a boy with dirty blond said.

"Yeah. We'll we are her BFF's!" They said in unison.

"We'll, I'm her boyfriend." He said looking smudge.

BOYFRIEND! I have a BOYFRIEND!

Whoa...

"Bella? You okay? Do you need me to call Dr. Cullen?" James asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied in a timid voice.

One minute he looked worried and the next he's grabbing my face a smashing his lips to mine.

He maybe my boyfriend but that doesn't mean he can kiss me when he wants.

I waited till he finished kissing me and gave him a mad look.

"What?" He asked

"Who are guys? Cause I have no idea." I finally said.

Everyone in the room froze and looked shocked, then "My boyfriend" pressed my call button.

Moment's later Dr. Cullen came running in, "What's wrong?" He said without breath.

"She doesn't know who I am or anyone else in this room." the guy said.

The doctor looked sad, "Is that right, Bella?"

"Yeah, I don't even remember how I got here." I said.

By the time I finished talking he was rushing around and calling different people.

"Get her to the testing room! Now!" was all I heard before I was rushed out the room.

After being stuck in the hospital for about 2 weeks, which later I found out were my 2 winter holiday weeks. I finally got to go home and I learned I had two step siblings and a step mother. My step sister didn't have the time to come visit me so I guess she didn't like me. My Step mom and step brother came almost everyday, as did most of my friends and classmates.

Sue my step mom made amazing food, I called her Sue before and I guess I had my reasons so I still called her Sue.

I was in my room, when Sue came inside.

"Bella? Are you sure you're ready to go back to school?" She asked worried.

"I think so. I mean Alice and Rose have been great keeping me up to date." I said.

"Okay. Alice is outside so go on." Sue told me.

I grabbed my stuff and said bye, I got pop tart form the cupboard and I was out the door.

Alice was there opening the door to her mom's car, when we got to school Alice showed me my locker.

There beside locker was my boyfriend named James.

"I got a pass so I can take you to all your classes." He said as I was looking at a piece of paper where my combination was written.

"Morning to you too, and thanks." I said as I was putting away things I wasn't going to need yet.

"Yeah, your welcome." He said and I kissed his cheek, he looked disappointed, but said nothing.

"Let's go" He said and grabbed my hand leading me to my first period class.

Everyone was nice and patient with me as I tried to remember.

The Bell signaled it was lunch time.

That's when I saw him.

Bronze colored hair, tall, pale and had the greenest eyes that I'd ever seen.

"Hey Bella. I'm Edward." He said.

"Hi." I replied timidly.

Don't get me wrong, James is hot and nice,but there was something about Edward that made me attracted to him.

"Bella? Are you going to eat?" James asked worried that I hadn't touched my food yet.

"Yeah, I will." I said as I blushed.

All lunch I could stop my gaze from going back to Edward and He seemed to do the same, but I guess he was just worried about me.

As lunch ended I was grabbed by James as he said,"Let's go. Bella." The rest of the day went by fast and I found myself saying goodbye to Alice and her mom.

I went inside and went up the stairs and dropped on my bed and let sleep take me in.

Weeks and weeks went by and everything was the same. I had gone to many different therapies and specialists and no one could help me. I felt like my closest friend were far from me, like Alice and Rose didn't hang out with me any more. James and I were still at only holding hands and we rarely walked to class together.

Today felt like a bad day from the time I got out of bed. I walked to school, because Alice stopped giving me rides. I was going to be late for first period, which meant I had to be a volunteer.

Then I spilled water all over my Jeans.

Gym was okay, because it was a free period. So I talked to Stacy about what was on TV and other things. The bell rang and and we all left for lunch.

The rest of the day went by like a blur.

As the last bell rang I went towards my locker and found James waiting with a lot of bags.

"Hey? What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Bella. I haven't said this because I wanted you to remember, but I see it's not happening." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella, I love you. I always will. You are my first love. I want to stay, but at the same time I want to leave. Anyway, my dad got offered a job in Georgia, he asked me if I wanted to go and I said yes." He said looked guilty.

"James...I don't know what to say." I said.

"I hope that if I come back, you might remember how you felt for me." He said and kissed me on the lips sweetly.

"I love you." he said and left.

I walked home.

_He loves me. Shouldn't that make me happy?_

"Opps." A voices said as I bumped into them.

I looked up and my gloomy day became sunny, because I was greeted by green eyes.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, I have to go." Edward said and left quickly.

_Wow weird..._

As I walked into my house I grabbed cookie pack and ate them and fell asleep, with this song:

Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' CrAzY

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' cRaZy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you 

Somewhere deep down in my heart I felt what he felt... deep down.


	8. Chapter 7 Green

Chapter 7: Green

Life was gray as always and always has been one year. No one ever noticed me, let's just say I became invisible. My closest friends were my books. How did one head trauma make me from popular to totally invisible.

Alice now hung out with all the preppy girls and Rosalie hung out with the soccer team girls.

Emmett, Jasper and _Edward_ were on both Soccer and Basketball. I was nothing.

During Lunch I sat alone in the back of the Library, because no one really bothered anymore.

"Bella?" A voice said making me jump.

"Yeah?" I answered before getting up and being met by brown eyes like my own.

"Is that you?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, Why?"

"Are you sick? Do you need to go to the clinic?" She asked looking worried.

"No." I said.

"Then why are you wearing THAT!" She said pointing at my baggy Jeans and blue hoodie.

"Because I want to." I tell her.

"But, you are so rich! You could be wearing Prada!" She said.

"We'll since I lost my memory no one cares..." I said.

"No! You're have a sleep over and Lauren, Cathy and Stacy will be invited and make you over!" She said excited.

"When?" I said knowing not to say no.

"Tonight!" She screamed making Ms. Yelp to Shush us.

"Fine." I said and she left.

School when soo fast I almost wanted to stay after school.

"Hey Sue." I said as I got home.

"Hi, Bella." She said.

"Um... I'm having a sleepover tonight." I stated not even bothering to ask permission.

"Wonderful! You were worrying me!" She said.

"Okay, could you please have some snacks for my friends and I?" I asked.

"I would love too!" She said smiling.

"Love too, What?" Said Lea as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh! Bella's having a sleepover!" Sue yelled.

Lea made a sour face and said, "So your friends are finally noticing?"

"I don't really know." I answered and waved goodbye and left upstairs.

I went and made sure that everything was neat and tidy, so they didn't think I was a pig. Oh how I missed having people around, but somehow I could make myself speak to them. I don't know why I had to fall and hurt my head. I just wish everything was back to normal. I mean, I hurt so many people and I didn't even mean too. Like Alice, She and I have been Best Friends since birth or so they told me, and look at us now! We can't even look at each other in the eyes, before she glares! I didn't do anything! And Rosalie just looks at me as if I were a piece of trash!

"Honey your friends are here!" Sue said.

"Thanks, Mom!" I told her back.

I heard someone racing upstairs and thought it would be Jessica and her friends, but it was Sue.

"Oh Bella Thank you!" She said as she hugged me.

"HI!" Jessica said interrupting us.

"I'll finish the snacks!" Sue said almost crying.

"Okay." I said.

"Hi, Jessica. Who else did you bring?" I asked.

"Oh! I brought, Lauren, Irene, Kate, and Vicky! Plus your lovely sister." She said as the girls came in.

"Hey." They all said.

"Hi." I said.

"Okay let's take boys!" Jessica said and all of us sat down and started talking.

"Oh! Tyler is sooooo cute!" Lauren said.

"Yeah, but Mike is way cooler!" Jessica said.

"I like Tom! His grey eyes are so mysterious!" Kate said.

"I love Laurent! His soooo cute!" Irene said.

"I liked James, but so bitch had her daddy pay a plastic surgeon to give her boobs." Victoria sneered and everyone stopped and turned to look at me.

"Victoria. I'm so sorry that I might have stole your chance with James, but I know for a fact that all my body parts are 100% mine. And I wish that we and I mean all of you could be friends with me." I said, finally have the guts to say something.

Everyone even Lea had their mouths hanging open.

"So who do you like now?" I asked Victoria.

"Um... I'm sorry Bella, Um... I really don't know, maybe Edward." She said looking all embarrassed. "But I guess that won't happen, everyone knew Edward had a thing for-"

"shhhhh!" Jessica said in between giggles, "Let her figure it out!"

"Lea? How 'bout you?" Victoria asked.

"I like Sam! He's soooo sporty!" Lea gushed.

Most of the rest of the afternoon we spent talking about boys and shopping.

"So, Bella? Where's your closet? Can we see it?" Kate asked.

"Sure, let's go." I said. I got up and walked to the far end of the room and open the two doors there.

"Oh! Bella your closet's Huge!" Jessica gushed.

"You can go in and see all the clothes." I said.

"Wow, thanks! Oh my god! You have D&G! And Ralph Lauren!" She screamed.

Everyone stepped in and I saw Victoria standing by the wall of shoes, I walked up and she turned around to see me.

"Hey, Victoria." I said.

"Hey." She said admiring my shoes.

"What size shoe are you?" I asked.

"I'm a 6 ½." She said.

"Me too!" I said.

"Oh! Great!" She said.

"You can borrow any shoe's just ask." I told her.

"Really!" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"Thanks! I feel like this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She said.

_Me too..._

Two Weeks Later...

We all have a weakness

But some of ours are easy to identify.

Look me in the eye

and ask for forgiveness;

We'll make a pact to never speak that word again.

Yes, you are my friend.

We all have something that digs at us.

At least we dig each other.

So when weakness turns my ego up

I know you'll count on the me from yesterday.

If I turn into another,

Dig me up from under what is covering

The better part of me.

Sing this song!

Remind me that we'll always have each other

When everything else is gone.

We all have a sickness

That cleverly attaches and multiplies

No matter how we try.

We all have someone that digs at us.

At least we dig each other.

So when sickness turns my ego up

I know you'll act as a clever medicine.

If I turn into another,

Dig me up from under what is covering

The better part of me.

Sing this song!

Remind me that we'll always have each other

When everything else is gone.

Oh, each other

When everything else is gone.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh

oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh

If I turn into another,

Dig me up from under what is covering

The better part of me.

Sing this song!

Remind me that we'll always have each other

When everything else is gone.

Oh, each other

When everything else is gone.

Oh, each other

When everything else is gone.

"Bella? Did you like it?" Jessica asked me as I took a ride from her mom.

"Wow! Thanks Guys!" I said. I almost felt like crying!

"Well, Izzy is one of a kind!" Victoria said.

"Thanks Tory!" I said.

"Wow, you guys have new nicknames?" Lauren asked.

"Umm... I guess." I said and shrugged.

"Well then I want to be called JC!" Jessica said.

"I want to be called Lara!" Lauren said.

"I want to be Lee Lee!" Lea said.

Today was the big day! We all dressed up, because it was school fun day. We could do anything that was safe and appropriate. There was a Merry-Go-Round, a Paint ball, Dance, Board game room, and Cafeteria. Us girls were wearing my Designer Jean shorts and colored beater tanks. I is Blue, Tory is Red, JC is pink, Lara is green and Lee Lee is white.

"Were here girls!" Tory's mom said.

"BYE MOM!" Tory said as we climbed of her van.

Everyone outside within 5 mile radius was looking at us. Tory and I linked arms while JC, Lara and Lee Lee linked arms. Kate and Irene were coming to school late. They were wearing same shorts and shirts, Irene being Purple and Kate being Yellow. We made our way to the door and to our home room.

As I sat down next to Tory people started to whisper.

Then someone came up.

"Bella? Is that you?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked looking at my nails, Tory told me some many things and she taught me to make sure I held my head high and let no one step on me and make me feel less.

"I'm Stacy! From last year! What happen to you!" She accused me. Why that little rat! She forgot about me when I became nothing!

"What the Hell! You BITCH! I never did anything, but when you saw that I wasn't popular anymore you left me! I thought you were my friend, but instead you took my place and date my EX best friend! What the Hell happen to YOU! Now leave, because you sicken me." I said and pure rage while I pointed at her chest. Now that I looked at her chest she seemed to grow too much.

"I can't believ-" She started.

"Wow, Stuffing your bra?" I asked and Tory snickered.

"What ar-" She started, but my hand was already down her shirt and I grabbed all the toilet paper and held it up and showed all the people in the room. Good thing the teacher was in yet. I threw the toilet paper at her face and she grabbed it looking angry and embarrassed.

"Some people have the true things?" I asked Pushing at my bra, so she could she.

"I...I... You stuff too!" She said between crying.

"Really? Any guy want to feel?" I asked.

"I will!" Many guys said.

"How about Tory?" I asked.

"Sure." She said and stood up and touched my by breasts.

"They feel real to me," She said.

"Stacy? Leave my personal space." I said and Tory and I took our seats.

"Good Morning Class!" Mr. Thomas said.

He looked at Stacy, then at the toilet paper and then at her shirt that showed her bra.

"Stacy? Ar-" He didn't finish because Stacy ran out of the classroom.

Everyone started murmuring.

Um... I'll take attendance and then you are you free go about!" He said.

Tory Hi5'ed me.

Wow, I have changed.

"Thanks." I whispered.

While Tory just smiled.

As soon as we were out of the class everyone had found out.

Lara, JC, Lee Lee had come running toward us.

"No WAY!" JC said.

"Way!" I said.

"Let's Go!" I said.

As we got to they Gym I saw the Cullen's and Alice going in smiling.

They didn't even miss me.

We got in and there were a lot of people.

The song Just Dance started to play and I grabbed Tory.

There was only a DJ and a PE teacher.

We started grinding on each other.

The we both heard cat calls and then Tory left me to dance with some guy.

I went and Got a drink.

"Bella?" Alice said as she and all the Cullen's walked towards me.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"Wow, got an attitude problem?" Emmett asked me.

"Back off." Tory said behind me.

"Wow, you seem to have new friends." Rose said sadly.

"Well after all of you forgot me, they were the only ones who remembered me." I said.

"Bella, I'm so-" Alice started to say.

"You talk but I don't hear anything. You of all people should have been there for me. Our 13 years of friendship didn't matter to you. While I did remember our anniversary and send you flowers." I said

"But, Jasper you said! You lied to me!" Alice screamed.

"I can't believe it!" She said and grabbed my drink and poured it on Jasper's shirt and he stood stunned.

"Wow, we think we know someone, but at some time n our life we see we don't really know them, and it took me 14 years, and you maybe 2 years?" I said and I grabbed Tory's hand and went to dance.

We danced until Tory need to got to the bathroom.

Then I felt someone grab my hand.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey." Edward!

"Oh... why did you grab me!" I asked mad.

"I want to dance." He said.

"Okay." I said and turned around and started to grind on him.

I felt hot and he turned me around.

My face was so close to his. I could taste his breath on my tongue.

We locked eyes and I felt the room disappear.

We both leaned in and I could almost feel his lips.

I was suddenly yanked away from him.

"Bella!" Tory said.

"What!" I said looking apologetic at Edward.

"Tanya's back." She said.

"Tanya? Edward and I said.

The last thing I saw was Green.

His eyes.

Then I ran with Tory.

"Tanya!" I screamed.

"Bella Swan?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said and hugged her.

"What happened." She asked.

"I had an accident and lost my memory." I said.

"Oh..." She said smiling.

"will be great friends." She said.

Some where deep down it seemed like a bad idea.

I almost kissed _Edward._

_Wow..._


	9. Chapter 8 She's Into You

Chapter 8: She's Into You

You know when people tell you you're making a HUGE mistake and you don't listen and end up getting hurt and people say "I told you so."?

Well, I wish someone could tell me that! I feel inside my heart that Tanya was using me to get something and none of my besties were telling me anything!

I felt so cozy. Perhaps too cozy. I think that in another time or place thing would have been different. My situation was as lucky as a rat trying to get that huge piece of cheese on the mouse trap. Don't get this wrong, but there aren't any mice like Jerry. His to clever for his own species, plus his a cartoon character.

Anyways, here I am, sitting on the floor of my Science class, because Tanya told me she put some dumb ass stick note and That I should totally read it, because it was a note that had a conversation. Not just any conversation, I was a huge part of that note!

The bell will ring in like 3 minutes, plus I need to read it and it was almost impossible!

Not because the two people who wrote on it were messy writers, but because there was a chunk of gum on it.

"Bella?" Edward's voice scared me that I yanked the sticky note and crumbled it in my palm.

"Yeah?" I said trying not to sound embarrassed.

"What are you doing down there?" He said while offering his hand,

Yet again here I was being Dazzled by his simply gorgeous smile and wonderful evergreen eyes.

"Um... I accidentally caught my pencil here last time, so I wanted to take of the huge piece of gum, so it wouldn't happen again." I said.

"Wow, is there anything else down there?" He asked blushing.

"Wow, Edward your blushing! And I thought it only happened to me!" I said amused.

"No I'm not. Well did you?" He said.

"Um.. no just gum." I said.

"Oh, I left a note under one of the desks." He said.

"Really? Why? Was it important?" I asked.

"No! I mean, not really." he said.

"M'kay." I said sitting down on the stool.

"Imma get a drink." He said.

As he left I open the note and started to read.

_-Dude! Bella is SMOKING hot!_

_-Shut up! U got Ur Women!_

_-Bella is totally into you!_

_-No man. She was into James, plus she kissed him like there was no more tomorrow and in front of me and everyone!_

_-Listen. Make her fall for you man! Flirt!_

_-But Tanya is back and they are bff or whatever. She will totally ruin Bella!_

_-Well, good luck._

_-Shit teacher coming._

Wow! I had a guy after me that Tanya wanted. Oh no!

I grabbed the note and threw into the trash can.

"Hey." Edward said as the Bell Rang.

I noticed that most of the class was already here.

Wow. Times flies fast.

Science was all fun. Edward couldn't stop staring at me and it made me nervous.

The bell rang and I dashed out to meet up with Tanya.

"So... what did you think?" She said as she grabbed my arm and hooked it around hers.

"Well, it's charming." I said as we made our way to the Cafeteria.

"I promise not to ruin you. Even if I love him!" Tanya said with humor in her eyes.

"Okay." I said.

"I have to got to the ladies room." She said and left me.

As I crossed the Cafeteria I was crushed against someone and then on the floor.

One moment I was dry and walking on the ground and the next I was on the floor and wet, plus a body was on me.

"Wow Bella!" Someone said.

"Can't...breath!" I said. And looked into the eyes of an evergreen.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said dazed.

"I need...to breath...in...order...to...live!"I said.

He was on his feet and hold out his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." I said.

But Edward didn't say anything. All he did was stare.

Was there a bogie on my nose? Or a smudge of something on my shirt or face?

"Edward?" I said snapping my fingers in front of my face.

The I looked down.

My pink Abercrombie was soaked and you could see my Pink and Yellow Push Up bra!

In that instance I drew my arms across my chest and saw that most of the people were watching us.

"Shit! Here use my Jacket." Edward said.

"Umm...Okay." I said taking it and putting it on.

His smell was so strong and beautiful. I wanted to go and smell his neck.

Edward got my wrists and hollered me to the hall way.

"Wow." I said.

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare, but I had a flashback." He said looking embarrassed.

I giggled.

"Your not mad?" He asked.

"Nope." I said and suddenly the air seemed thicker. I locked eyes with him and we were both leaning.

"Bella!" Tanya said.

"I heard what happened." She said grabbing me and hugging me.

"Umm... See you later." Edward said.

"Bella! I'm have PJ party tonight! Can you come?" She asked.

"I think so." I said.

"Great! See you there."

The day went by and I found my Dad dropping both Lee Lee and me off.

"TORY!" I screamed.

"IZYY Babe!" She screamed.

"Where were you?" I said with one hand on my hip.

"I was a the doctors." She said.

"also hear about your incident!" She said.

"Hey Bella." Tanya said.

"Tanya!" I said back as we hugged.

"Let's go to my room." She said with a wicked Smile.

As we entered we saw a box labeled toys.

"Are we play some game?" I asked Tanya.

"Yup!" She said.

"Let's sit then." Tory said.

We all gathered around the box, JC, Lara, Lee Lee, Irene, Kate, Tory, Me, and Tanya.

"Guys, what we do in here stays in here. As in don't tell your parents." Tanya said ad we nodded.

She opened the box and we all gasped.

I shuddered at the site.

I remember the really uncomfortable sex talk Charlie try to do, then Sue helped out.

A box of peens! And other weird looking things!

"Wow, Tanya what?" I said.

"It's fun. I tried it when I when away to an all girls school." She said.

"Umm... What are we doing?" I asked.

"We are going to drink some of my mom's Vodka." She said and took 7 bottles.

"One for each of us." Kate said.

"My dad's a cop." I said.

"He won't find out unless you tell him." JC said.

We all grabbed one and took a gulp, as if it were water.

It burned my throat.

I started to cough and Tanya hit my back.

"I'm okay." I said.

"Okay, let's watch a movie!" Irene said looking at Tanya as she popped in a blank DVD.

The we all say the menu screen and knew it was porn.

"Oh GOD!" Lara said.

We watched and It was just funny.

I started getting dizzy and wanted more Vodka, so I drank.

"Okay, now we are going to use the TOYS!" Tanya said.

Somewhere I knew I shouldn't, but I was to aroused to care.

"Tanya are we going to see each other?" I asked.

"Yeah is that a problem?" She said, her eyes shined.

"Nope." We all said.

Tanya was the first to get naked and she looked at us and I knew I was next.

"I count to three and you all take it off!" Tanya said.

Her body was lean and slim, small breasted, slim hips, but had a nice ass.

"...3!" She counted and we were all naked, too drunk to care we all looked around.

I shaved everything. Some people didn't.

"Okay lay down and put it here. Just watch me first." She said and laid down.

Her leg were opened and she was nicely waxed.

Wow... I sound like lesbian.

She turned the peen on and rubbed it on her clit.

Watching her was making me wet.

I saw her and she looked like she enjoyed it.

Her mouth opened to the shape of an O and she moaned.

Then she started to try to push it inside her.

She moaned louder when it was on her clit and when it was her opening not pushing it in fully.

The other girls were already going to there pillows.

I did too and laid down.

I put it on my clit and turned it on...

Pleasure... Edward... His hands on me... His peen... on me... in me...

"Oh... yeah... Ed... I'm gonna..." was what I said as I felt a tremor pass through me.

I looked up to find Tanya looking at me in a lustful way. The other girls were spread out and enjoying themselves with the fake peen.

"Bella." Tanya said and put my bottle of Vodka in my mouth and I drank, leaving it half full.

Then she kissed me.

The She was in between my legs. She touched my boobs and I felt another tremor.

"That Bella. Is known as cumming." She said smudged.

"More." I whispered.

Instead of touching my breast, she put it in her mouth and her hand trailed to my clit.

She knew what she was doing. Her fingers were magic.

I felt another tremor close, but she slowed her rubbing.

"Ugh...more." I said.

"Do you want my fingers inside?" Tanya whispered into my ear.

"Yes." I moaned and she started to rub around my opening. Then slowly dipped one finger and I almost exploded.

"Yes... More Tanya." I said.

"Yes, Bella. You like this. Don't you?" She said.

"Yeah." I said as her finger went fully inside me. It felt amazing. Pleasure was never this sweet, that's until she rubbed my clit with her thumb.

My world exploded.

Tanya Kissed me and I liked it so I switched us. She was now laying. I kissed her throat. Her breast tasted amazing. The I touched her boobs with my hands. She moaned and went to touch herself, but I grabbed her hands.

"No, I'll do it." I said and she looked extremely vulnerable.

I touched her clit and she moved up and down on my finger.

I felt her body move so hard and fast.

Then I went towards her opening and circled it.

For the first time tonight I felt scared, but I didn't have time to decide. She grabbed my arm and pushed my finger into her.

"Ugh! Yes! Bella two fingers PLEASE!" Tanya moaned.

So I did. Her walls clenched and I got horny again.

When her world was going to explode her hand touched me and went directly to my opening and after a few thrusts we both came hard and panting.

As I turned around the other girls were looking at us and touching themselves.

"Thanks Izzy." Tanya said.

"Your Welcome and thanks." I told her.

The other finished and we all fell asleep.

I had a very funny song going through my head.

This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what

I'm used to

Just wanna try u on

I'm curious for you

Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chapstick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

No I don't even know your name

It doesn't matter

You're my experimental game

Just human nature

It's not what

Good girls do

Not how they should behave

My head gets

So confused

Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chapstick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

Us girls we are so magical

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable

Hard to resist so touchable

Too good to deny it

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it

The taste of her cherry chapstick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

Holy MOLY! I kissed and had something close to sex with a GIRL!

But I really know that I want to do it with Edward.

SHIT! I'm screwed!


End file.
